


Fusion

by Melanocortin1



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanocortin1/pseuds/Melanocortin1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College life when broody gays and ecstatic gays are roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beca sighed as she pulled her things from the back of the taxi and trudged her tired body towards the direction of her dorm. Or at least that’s where she hoped she was going. The map she studied on the ride over could very well have leaded her astray. She may not want to be there, but she didn’t want to look like a lost freshman either. She was already grumpy and tired, so not being able to find her dorm wasn’t really on the top of her list. Her sour mood was attributed to the lovely phone call she received from her father during the ride. Apparently he went to the airport to pick her up, only to learn she had taken a taxi and their conversation quickly went downhill, leaving Beca in quite the foul mood. 

Clearly communication wasn’t their forte. 

She already flew across the country on a red eye while sat next to a guy who didn’t know the meaning of personal space (she hated people like that), so really the last thing she needed was a scolding from her father like she was some insolent child. 

She was going to give this place a chance, but now she’s not so sure. 

The brunette made it only half way up the steps of her dorm building with her head down before fully colliding with someone. The girl, she assumed, let out a high-pitched squeak as they collided, an elbow managing to stick her in the ribs and a flailing hand smacking her in the face. She cursed loudly and heard a gasp from the other person before finally looking up. 

The girl in front of her was wide eyed with honey colored brunette hair. Beca swore even though she was a step below her that the other girl could be shorter than her, which is a rarity. The girl was obviously saying something, rambling from what it looked like, but Beca didn’t register a single word. 

“Look, it’s fine. We’re fine. Let’s just get on with it.” She managed to interrupt the babbling brunette, which only caused her eyes to widen more. 

The girl blew out a breath and smiled. “You’re right. That was silly of me. I’m sure you don’t care about all of that. I’m just excited to finally be here. I mean I love my dad to death but I needed to get out, ya know? It took all the convincing I had to make him go park the car so I could have a few minutes to find my room without him looming over me.” She paused to take an extremely short breath.

“Anyways I’m excited to be here. Oh, I said that already.” She blushed and let out a nervous chuckle. “I guess this means we’re living in the same building, right? Maybe we hang out or eat together some time?” The girl looked so earnest it was almost endearing. 

God was everyone this excited to start college? Beca thought. 

She fucking hoped not.

Beca tried her hardest not to roll her eyes. Yes, the girl seemed sweet and probably a very nice person, one she could potentially tolerate so she should really give her a chance, but today was probably one of the worst days for her to interact with another human being. She shut her eyes briefly before speaking.

“Uh yeah, uhm sure we can. I’m just… I’m gonna go.” She pointed up the steps and began walking without another word. It was awkward and not really what she wanted to say but at least she didn’t yell at anyone. 

The girl turned and stared after her with her mouth open. “Oh… Okay bye!” She waved even though there was no way Beca would be able to see her. The lighter haired brunette frowned a little then picked up her bags that were jostled in the collision, mindful of the bag of bear spray and made her way up the steps. 

XXXXX

After an annoying, but thankfully short conversation with some student coordinator, Beca got her keys and opened the door to her room without looking at the door itself. The blinds were drawn back and the institutional white walls completely bare. She beat her roommate, a plus in her book. She wasn’t up for socializing with anyone else until she had a proper nap. Picking the side of the room she thought she wanted, the brunette pulled out a couple of blankets she packed in her suitcase and the pillow she desperately tried but failed to use on the plane and threw them all on the bed. It would have to make due for now as she was waiting for the rest of her things to be shipped from home. 

With the rest of her things forgotten, she quickly flopped on the bed and welcomed the sleep that soon overcame her. 

XXXXX

Laura frowned as she walked down the hall to her room. Was everyone at this school so grumpy? Shouldn’t everyone be excited? This is the start of real life after all! The small brunette pondered those thoughts as she looked at every door number she passed.

“304… 305… 306… ah! 307, there you are.” She thought to herself.

The brunette was so wrapped up in her thoughts about the raging bad people she had met already that she didn’t notice the music blasting though the hallway until she got to her door to hear Taylor Swift blaring. The door already had cute things like cartoon books and pencils taped all over the door. Her name scrawled out in beautiful handwriting on a cupcake was extra cute. Every other door had different sweet treats with names written in them. 

“Chloe…” She said softly, reading the other name that was written in bubbly letters on what looked akin to strawberry shortcake. She took a deep breath and smiled. 

“Well here goes nothing.”

The tiny brunette opened the door to have the music blasting tenfold and a redhead facing the window while dancing wildly. Laura giggled as she walked further into the room and closed the door. The noise startled the other girl and she quickly turned around, her crystal blue eyes sparkling at Laura. The redhead quickly went to the stereo to turn it off and beamed at the brunette. 

“Hi! You must be Laura!” The redhead quickly exclaimed with her ever so bright smile. 

Laura returned her grin. “I am! And you must be Chloe?”

“Oh totes! I’m the community programmer for the education majors. I plan most of the activities that get everyone to bond over the education of young children! I’m the co-captain of the Bella’s. We’re the tits. I want to teach music to underprivileged children when I graduate. Or become an exotic dancer, but the teaching thing looks a little more promising.” She quirked her lips to the side and made a funny face. 

Laura laughed a bit at the whole introduction. She thought she could be an excited talker, but this girl could definitely have her beat. She knew she should introduce herself more but she ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

“Exotic dancing?”

“Yeah! I took a class here last year and really liked it. The dancing is a really great workout and a relaxing way to express yourself. I totes recommend it.”

Laura furrowed her eyebrows a little but nodded her head. She still wasn’t sure about the whole dancing things but the red head was sure excited about it. “Oh, well that’s pretty neat then! I haven’t been that adventurous I guess. But I want to major in journalism and do some type of reporting when I graduate. I don’t know what else I would do. But I’m super excited to be here!”

“That’s great! I can already tell we’re going to be great roommates.” There she was smiling that giant smile again. Laura smiled brightly, thankful that not everyone on this campus was a grump. The two began chatting animatedly as Chloe helped Laura unpack, every now and then the red head touching the brunette’s arm as she talked. Laura noticed but didn’t think it was too weird. Clearly she was just touchy feely when expressing herself. Right? 

XXXXX

Beca was startled from her nap as the door to her room slammed open. She sat up quickly to see a dark haired girl in a black shirt and leather pants stroll into the room. Beca stared at the dark haired girl who spared her one look before throwing her bags all over the floor. She was pretty, her features were far paler than her own, which said something, and she carried herself like she literally didn’t give a shit. 

The girl pulled out a sheet, threw it on the bed then jumped on with shoes and all and flipped open some old tattered looking book. Beca sat there looking at the girl for a moment then raised her eyebrows. 

“So uhm you must be my roommate?” She cringed a little on how stupid that sounded.

The dark haired girl sighed loudly and didn’t bother to look up from her book. “Must I be?”

Beca opened her mouth to say something but honestly didn’t even know what to say to that. She thought she was a little grumpy today, but this girl probably had her beat every day of the week. The brunette was happy she didn’t have some over bubbly talks all the time kind of roommate, but she would have liked someone who was maybe a little more friendly. Though the girl could just be tired and she shouldn’t judge. She knew she wasn’t the kindest person to a few people today. 

Sighing and figuring she wouldn’t be able to sleep any more, Beca stood up and began unpacking her mixing equipment. Her dad promised her a new monitor and everything when she got to school, but after their conversation earlier today she wasn’t so sure that was going to happen. How he thought it was her fault about the miscommunication when he didn’t even tell her he was going to pick her up from the airport was a bit excessive in her opinion. 

Beca continued to set up her equipment, cursing every once in a while when a cord was too short to reach where she wanted it to go. The other girl tried not to pay her any attention, but every once in a while Beca could see the dark haired girl peer over her Dickens’s book curiously. 

Maybe they’ll eventually talk 

Maybe she’ll learn the name of her mysterious roommate. 

XXXXX

Laura’s dad left her dorm room after the brunette had to practically force him out the door so he wouldn’t miss his flight. She flopped down on her bed with a sigh of relief. She loves her dad, but he’s a bit over bearing at times. She heard a giggle from the other side of the room and pried one of her eyes open to look over at the red head. 

Mr. Hollis had already subjected Chloe to a slew of questions and in-depth conversations, but this wasn’t the red heads first time dealing with over bearing parents so she obviously passed with flying colors. If the giant grin he flashed at the red head when she told him she would remind his daughter to rotate her can of bear spray every day of the week as he was walking out the door wasn’t proof, Laura wasn’t sure what was.

Her dad was probably just glad she was roomed with someone who seemed responsible and had a good head on their shoulders. And of course, who wasn’t a boy, no matter how many times Laura had told him that she was as straight as cooked spaghetti. 

She was about to ask the red head what she was giggling at when a knock on the door distracted them booth. Chloe made an excited face and rushed to open the door. Laura sat up to make herself presentable and got up to peer over the red heads shoulder. 

Standing at the door were two grinning red heads. One more strawberry blonde with curlier hair than Chloe, dressed blouse that was buttoned up conservatively, and the other with considerably brighter and shorter hair that was sticking up in a messy faux hawk with a button down shirt and bow tie. 

“Hi!” The red head with shorter hair said. Chloe was grinning from ear to ear as soon as she saw the two red heads. It was like a thing when a red head saw another red head. You just knew you were in the presence of other majestic unicorns and that it was so very special. Chloe said hi enthusiastically and opened the door more so Laura could stand by her. 

The shorter haired red head continued. “My name is Laf and this is Perry. We live down the hall.” Pointing in the right direction as they said it. “We’ve been friends forever and asked to room together, but we almost didn’t get the request because we’re supposed to make more friends. Which I’m not totally sure if it’s due to a social experiment by the university or not. Don’t get me wrong, I totally love experimentation, but I would like to see their sources first.” They were about to continue on when Perry elbowed them before they rambled on too far. 

Perry smiled a closed lip, yet inviting smile. “What Laf was getting to is that we compromised and made cookies to get to know some more people.” She held out the plate in her hands. They were adorable sugar cookies that were cut into shapes like a microscope, atom, and test tubes. 

“Laf made a 3D printer and made these cookie cutters. But be careful of those orange ones, they did some experimenting with them and I can’t be sure as to what is in them. The ones on your left should taste okay though.” Chloe and Laura smiled, noticing the lack of pronouns when Perry was addressing Laf. 

“Should taste okay? Perry is just being humble. Her cookies are probably more delicious than the bakery down the street.” Laf glanced at Perry lovingly as the curly haired red head blushed at the complement. 

Chloe grinned as she took a cookie. “Well I’m Chloe! I’m the education community programmer I’m super excited to meet more gingers! There aren’t enough here at this school.” 

Perry visibly perked up and flashed a toothy grin at the other red head. “I’m an education major! Elementary education to be exact.” She beamed and Laura’s journalism instincts kicked in when she saw Laf’s chest literally swell with pride. The grin on their face couldn’t have been missed in a mile radius of them. Laura was starting to think that the two red heads were more than friends. Laf quickly snapped out of it and turned to Laura, who quickly realized that she was the only one who hadn’t introduced themselves. 

“I’m Laura! I’m wanting to be a journalist and I love cookies.” She said and plucked one of the cookies off the plate with a grin. 

The four talked for quite some time, Chloe giving everyone good campus advice, like the best spots to eat or study and Laf and Perry telling them about the people they’ve met in the dorm. 

“I’m not saying they’re mean or anything… but be careful of the two broods on the floor above. Maybe it’s a first day thing, but they seemed too grumpy to enjoy cookies.” Laf said cautiously. 

“Not to mention their room looked like a cave and they were wearing all black.” Perry whispered with a pointed look like the two would hear her. 

Perry continued on, her eyes getting bigger and bigger and she spoke. “One of them called us thing one and thing two. That’s not a really new thing to us but she didn’t call us by our names at all. I’m not even sure she bothered to remember them.”

Laf put an arm on Perry’s back to calm her down and even though the two enthusiastic roommates were surprised at the rudeness of the girls on the floor above, they smiled at the two adorable red heads in front of them. They definitely thought they could be great friends and the four made plans to hang out again after they talked for another twenty minutes. 

The two red heads headed down the hall to hand out more cookies while Chloe and Laura continued their decorating. Laura smiled as she taped up her Doctor Who poster, feeling happy that not everyone at this school was a raging bad person. Chloe had gotten there the day before so she had already decorated her side of the room. She got a phone call from Aubrey who was in full freak out mode and excused herself to go attend to her friend with promises of joining Laura for dinner later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm doing a thing. I've been thinking/working on this for a little while and have some good ideas where this could go. No supernatural or anything. Just a bunch of lesbians.  
> Let me know what you think of said thing!


	2. Chapter 2

Beca lolled her head back and let out a breath. She had been making mixes for the past few hours non-stop except for the interruption from the two red heads at the door. She was really going to be nice to them, granted they were maybe a little weird leading with the whole, ‘these cookies might be radioactive’ thing, but they seemed nice and she didn’t want to be a bitch to everyone today. But Carmilla, her roommates name apparently, didn’t even give them a chance and was extra snarky so Beca hardly said anything and probably came off as a terrible person along with her roommate. 

Whatever, she’s not here to make friends anyway. 

She wasn’t even sure how the two gingers knew the dark haired girls name at first. Her roommate wouldn’t tell anyone her name but these two seemed to know it. After looking around, she realized they had nametags on their door and she didn’t even notice. 

Their names were on a pie and a… cream puff?

This school was definitely weird. 

She wouldn’t call herself oblivious, but she wasn’t the person that paid attention to every detail unless it had to do with music. 

Maybe that’s why her previous girlfriend dumped her. She did say something about that when she was yelling at her that one time. 

Maddie wasn’t the best girlfriend anyways, Beca was sure she was sleeping with rest of her cheer squad. 

Maybe that’s why Beca can’t seem to like overly happy people anymore. 

She twirled around in her chair to look at Carmilla. The darker haired girl was still absorbed in her book about cats. Or maybe Dickens just liked cats, or was that Hemmingway? Beca wasn’t sure. She should probably pay attention to her dad ramble about literature more often. Carmilla felt Beca staring at her and looked up with a scowl that rivaled Beca’s. 

“What is it?” Carmilla said with annoyance in her voice. 

Beca opened her mouth and sat there a second before pushing through her awkwardness. “I, just. We’ve been in here all day and I’m starting to get hungry and while you may not care about anything, I quite like food. So I was going to get some and if you decided that you like food too you can come with.” The brunette let out a breath and a small smile at her rambling. It’s not that she was intimidated by her roommate, her brain just decided to make a complete fool of her at the most opportune times. 

Carmilla raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the shorter brunette and Beca’s brain seemed to go into overdrive.

“Look I’m not asking you out or going to push you off a cliff or anything.” The shorter brunette stumbled out. 

Carmilla just raised her other eyebrow at her. 

Beca sighed, “I just want to know if you want to grab some food.”

Carmilla sighed like she really didn’t want to go, but she had been starving for the past hour and going with someone to dinner wouldn’t be the worst thing she’s ever done. 

Plus she hasn’t minded the presence of this small human yet. 

She just hopes she doesn’t regret her decision. 

“Okay.” She says simply and hops off of her bed.

Beca stared at her in surprise. “Okay?” She repeated back to Carmilla. 

“That’s what I said.” She said monotonously and walked towards the door. “You coming?”

Beca quickly scrambled to her feet and slipped on her converse and headed towards the door where Carmilla was standing trying her hardest not to smirk at the awkwardness of her roommate. 

 

XXXXX

 

Aubrey was politely listening to the small brunette ramble on about her small town in Canada as the trio walked towards the student building. Chloe managed to diffuse the tizzy the blonde managed to get herself in over the Bella’s and convinced her to come eat a free meal. Chloe did this often with the blonde, being a community programmer the school paid for her meal plan and gave her a much larger meal plan than she could ever dream about eating so she shared with the blonde quite often. 

Normally Aubrey was quite pleasant to most people, but this girl flat out refused to try out for the Bella’s within five minutes of meeting her. Even when Chloe used her best pout (it gets her every time) the girl wouldn’t budge, using her terrible coordination as an excuse. So she was nice, but the blonde was sure they probably wouldn’t be friends. The Bella’s blood ran deep within the blonde. 

However, when the trio got into the student building, Aubrey started to slowly change her opinion about the small enthusiastic freshman. They didn’t get ten feet through the doors and Laura tripped on the floor mat and falling into some guy in a pastel polo shirt with a popped collar. 

“Woah little hottie!” The guy said as he caught the small brunette before she face planted into the ground. 

Laura blew hair out of her face looking quite flustered. This isn’t what she imagined cool looked like and she definitely wanted to be cool. 

“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry! I’m so clumsy.” Laura’s cheeks were tinted red in embarrassment and Chloe had a concerned motherly look on her face. 

“No worries little hottie! Zeta’s always help the hotties.” The tall guy said while grinning. He seemed nice, but the popped polo definitely made him kind of look like a douche. When he said he was a Zeta, Aubrey automatically stiffened; the frat boys were always no good, much like those Trebles. 

Laura just stared at the guy with her mouth open. She never considered herself a hottie, let alone called one. “Excuse me?” She said confused. 

The tall guy looked around with a grin on his face, confused at what this girl was confused about so he decided to introduce himself. “I’m Kirsch, certified Zeta and protector of the hotties.” He stuck out his hand for Laura to shake. She gently grabbed it, still confused while Chloe stifled her laughter behind her hand and Aubrey had a frown all over her face. 

“Uhh I’m Laura. Sorry again for running into you. I’m just… clumsy.”

Kirsch was still smiling. “It’s no problem little hottie! We’ll I’ll see ya later! Stay safe!” With that the tall smiling puppy like man strode out of the student center. 

The three girls looked at each other, Laura with confusion and Chloe with plain amusement at her clumsy roommate. Aubrey still looked like she didn’t trust the guy. Nonetheless, the trio continued to the food court. Chloe explained to Laura all the different options and made sure she stayed away from a few of the places. 

The two older girls ended up choosing the salad place with a really tasty looking chicken salad of the day while Laura opted for a black bean burger. When she wasn’t eating cookies a mile a minute, she tried to push her horizons with her food options. She saw that Chloe and Aubrey had sat down at a table and quickly walked over to them with her burger and cups of ketchup for her fries. 

What she wasn’t paying attention to, was the girl who was walking directly into her path. 

Laura collided with the dark haired girl, almost dropping her burger but catching it last minute with the consequence of her ketchup flying out of her hand and on to her other arm and the pants of the other girl. She heard the other girl curse and Laura gasped knowing very well what happened before seeing it. 

The shorter brunette looked up at the other girl, tears starting to fill her eyes. It was her very first day and she couldn’t seem to catch a break. This was the third person she had run into and now she spilled ketchup on her. Why couldn’t she have been born with a little more coordination?

One thing is for sure, college is not going as planned so far. 

“I’m so sorry! Oh my goodness your pants! Here.” She bent over with the napkins in her hand and started wiping at the darker haired girls thigh. Ketchup was still dripping off her arm, but she paid no mind. 

Chloe and Aubrey saw the whole thing happen and stared there slack jawed at the two girls. The girl Laura ran into had her eyebrows furrowed and a frown on her face as she slowly turned her head to look at Laura. It looked like this girl was a lot less friendly than the guy Laura ran into a few minutes ago. 

Carmilla was about to give this girl a good verbal lashing, but quickly shut her mouth when she saw the girls beautiful brown eyes slightly well up with tears. 

“Shit.” She muttered under her breath. She may have a high level of distain for people, but she absolutely hated crying. Before she knew it, she felt the girl wiping off her pants. 

She saw Beca out of the corner of her eye staring at her with wide eyes. Surely expecting her to rip this girls head off. But she just… couldn’t. 

She really fucking hated crying.

“Hey now, no crying. We’re fine.” She said in her sultry smooth voice and gently grabbed the other girls arm and pulled her up. She started to wipe some of the ketchup off the shorter girls arm with her own napkins. 

Laura just sat there staring at the strange girl as she tried to control her emotions. She knew it was silly that she got so worked up over this little thing, but everything that happened today had just burst out of her at once. 

“See? All good.” Laura shook herself out of her trance at the voice of the other girl and looked down to see all the ketchup gone. 

“Though now you’ll probably need some more ketchup, those fries look like they need it.” The darker haired girl made a face and Laura couldn’t help but laugh. Carmilla may not seem to like a lot of people, but she was still suave as hell. 

“Sorry, sorry. My, I’m just a mess today.” She wiped her eyes as both girls chuckle. Hoping that none of her makeup had run down her face, Laura chanced looking at the other girl. She was beautiful with strong definite features. Laura let her eyes roam around her face before looking into her dark whisky colored eyes. 

The other girl was staring at her with an amused smirk on her face. She definitely didn’t miss the way Laura was looking at her, though it would be a lie if she said she hadn’t done the same thing. The smaller brunette had the decency to blush, totally unaware of the other girl checking her out not seconds before. 

Carmilla cleared her throat before she did anything that would deem her soft. “Well, cutie. I’m going to go eat dinner. Try to keep your footing, yeah?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry again.” Laura said sheepishly. The other girl just smirked and walked away without a word.

“Alright, bye!” Laura yelled after the girl then quickly slamming her eyes shut, because how stupid did that just sound?

Laura made her way towards the two older girls who had their eyebrows raised. Chloe had a concerned motherly look on her face again, although she looked like she was going to burst out in to laughter any second and Aubrey, well, she definitely had a softer expression on her face than she did earlier in the day. So that was something. 

The blonde couldn’t blame the girl anymore for not wanting to join the Bella’s, Laura was definitely not coordinated enough. 

“Oh my goodness, are you okay?” Chloe said as soon as she sat down. 

“I’m fine. Thoroughly embarrassed, but fine.” The smaller girl said with red tinged cheeks. She was sure half the cafeteria saw her display of extreme clumsiness. 

Everyone gets their fifteen seconds of fame, right?

“Laura, what classes are you taking this fall?” Aubrey asked suddenly. The brunette looked at the blonde knowing that she was changing the subject on her behalf, which made her extremely grateful. She rattled off her schedule and the three talked animatedly while they ate their food. 

 

XXXXX

 

“Dude, did I just see you actually be nice to someone?” Beca said as soon as Carmilla sat down again. Carmilla scowled at the shorter brunette and took a bite of her pizza. 

“Yeah! You were way nicer to that girl that ran into you. You gave the girl serving pizza the same look you’re giving me right now and I am positive she was flirting with you.” She paused as Carmilla scrunched up her eyebrows. “Unless you’re not into that sort of thing, which is cool.”

“Oh no, Bilbo Baggins. I’m into that sort of thing, just not her. Way too pushy.” Carmilla said almost apathetically. 

Beca nodded her head, she agreed that pizza girl was way too pushy and desperate. “Yeah I get it. At least we have something in common.” She gave a small smile as Carmilla looked up, her eyebrow raised again.

Beca’s smile quickly turned into a frown. “I’m not short though.”

“I beg to differ, they probably have to check your height on all the amusement rides.”

Beca rolled her eyes and took another bite of her pizza. “They do not.”

“Someone must be bitter that they can’t ride the big kid rides at Disney Land.” Carmilla mutters with a smirk as she sprinkled more pepper flakes onto her pizza. 

The two bickered on as they ate, eventually transitioning into music, which was more of a common ground for them than anything. Both agreeing that Taylor Swift, although catchy, was not someone they really wanted to listen to. 

Maybe being roommates won’t be so bad. 

 

XXXXX

 

“Hey that’s the girl I ran into earlier today!” Laura said in between bites of her burger. 

Chloe and Aubrey turned to look behind them, not sure of who they were even looking for. 

‘”The girl sitting with the girl I just ran into…” She mumbled when she realized they didn’t know whom she was talking about. “She wasn’t as nice as her friend.” She mused. 

“But I mean she was carrying a lot of stuff.”

Chloe cocked her head adorably at the freshman and turned around to look with Aubrey. The two spotted the girls and Aubrey turned to look at Laura. “Do you run into people often?” The small brunette blushed and nodded her head side to side.

“I just… have off days. Today was apparently an off day.” She smiled sheepishly and Aubrey hummed.

“She’s hot.” Chloe said still turned around, only paying half attention to the conversation of the other girls. 

Aubrey whipped her head around again and looked at the two girls dressed in all black talking to one another. The blonde scrunched up her face, but before she could say anything Laura piped up again. 

“Oh man, do you think they could be the girls Laf and Perry were talking about earlier? I saw the other one outside our dorm today.” Laura perked up a bit and squinted at the pair, putting her investigative eyes on. 

“They’re pretty.” Laura said as an afterthought. 

“Oh they might be! They’re both cute.” Chloe still hadn’t turned around to eat her food or look at the other girls. Clearly the red head had a one-track mind at the moment.

Aubrey scoffed this time and turned around. “Seriously, Chloe? Alt-girl over there is not hot, she is wearing way too much eyeliner and those ear monstrosities are appalling. How could you even find those attractive? And does she own anything other than black? That other girl is so pale she looks like a vampire. It wouldn’t kill them to have some color in their lives.”

Chloe turned and looked at her best friend for a moment then went and ate more of her salad. Laura was just looking between the two, munching on her fries.

“They’re both pale, does that mean they’re both vampires, Aubrey?” The red head wasn’t sure why her best friend was judging these girls so quick. But of course, Aubrey mostly went for the preppy non-broody girls. 

“Oh!” The small brunette exclaimed, effectively startling the two older girls. “What if they’re sisters? That would make sense as to why they’re both pale and maybe why they wear black?”

“Oh my gosh, you might be right!” Chloe said excitedly, pointing her fork at the younger girl and they launched into ideas on the back-stories of the two mysterious brunettes. Aubrey just looked at the pair while shaking her head. Chloe finally found someone who was just as ridiculous as she was. 

 

XXXXX

 

Beca and Carmilla were engrossed in their music discussion and completely oblivious to the other girls staring at them from across the room.

“You know, you might be okay.” Beca said slowly with her eyebrows furrowed.

Carmilla scrutinized her for a moment. “Yeah, I might not totally hate you either.”


End file.
